


Day 8: Ferris Wheel

by GemmaRose



Series: Femslash February 2018 [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/F, Ferris Wheels, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 12:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13613343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Paninya isn't used to keeping her mouth shut about the details of what construction projects she works on, but the look on Winry's face is going to be worth it.





	Day 8: Ferris Wheel

Paninya leaned her weight on the wrench, tightening the bolt in its grip until it wouldn’t go any further. Leaning back, she wiped her forehead and grinned. “Done on this side!” she tossed the wrench to her off hand, and lifted her now-free one in a thumbs up for the operator.

“Done here, too!” Ater called, and she saw his arm go up as well through the window. The operator returned the signal, and Paninya turned to look as the big wheel began to rotate. They’d been working for hours, and only half the cars were actually in place. The wheel rotated with a groan, accelerating only briefly before it began to slow again, and she brought her eyes down to watch the next car be rolled into position.

This one was a bright shiny copper colour, metallic paint shimmering happily in the sunlight, and she pulled a handful of bolts from her pocket as the men moving the car set to work lifting it into position. The park was opening next week, and in order for everything to get triple safety tested they had to finish the wheel today.

“All yours~” one of the men flashed her a smile. Paninya shifted her grip on the bolts so one of them stuck up between her middle and ring fingers.

“Thanks!” she lifted her hand to display the bolt, then turned to lift her end of the clasp into place. If they kept going at one car every ten minutes, and had fifteen cars left after this one... she frowned, muttering numbers under her breath as she worked the bolts into place one by one. If they managed to keep their pace, they’d be done with the wheel in a little over two and a half hours.

“Let’s try to speed this up.” she said, raising her voice so Ater would hear her. “We’ve only got about two hours ‘til we’ll have to stop.”

“I thought sundown wasn’t for another three.” he sounded like he was frowning.

“Yeah, but there’s that storm coming in, remember?” she jerked her head to the west, where a towering bank of dark clouds blocked most of the horizon. “It’ll be too muddy to move the cars once that thing hits.”

“Damn.” Ater swore, and Paninya heard the gong-like ring of wrench hitting resonant metal. “Well, then, let’s see if we can’t get those haulers working double time.”

\---

“Can I look yet?” Winry laughed, lifting a hand to the bandana-turned-blindfold.

“Not yet.” Paninya grinned, steering her girlfriend around a pile of prize toys being loaded into a game booth. “We’re almost there, though.”

“This had better be worth it.” Winry warned. “I’ve still got a few customer appointments before the shop closes.” Paninya couldn’t quite tell if she was joking or not, but either way she was glad she’d gotten Garfiel to help her clear Winry’s schedule for the end of the day.

“It is, I promise.” she twined her fingers with Winry’s, and lead her to the perfect spot to see the wheel from, framed between a high bank of roller coaster and a large swinging gondola styled after the ones used in Aquroya. “Alright, look this way.” she murmured, turning Winry’s head slightly and reaching for the bandana-blindfold. The knot gave way after a few expert tugs, and Paninya stepped back to cover her ears.

Winry was silent for one second, two, almost three as her eyes widened and mouth fell open. Then her whole body tensed to the point of vibrating, hands flying up to clasp in front of her chest, and she _squealed_. Paninya winced at the volume, not even her knee cannon could match an excited Rockbell in decibels, and when she lowered her hands Winry was spewing a string of words too fast for her to make sense of any of them.

“Can we get closer?” she asked abruptly, whirling to face Paninya with huge shining eyes.

“We can ride it.” Paninya grinned, and Winry made a strangled sound of excitement.

“You mean it can carry _people_?!”

“Well, yeah.” Paninya chuckled. She opened her mouth to ask what the point would be, otherwise, but Winry’s lips crashing into hers forestalled that pretty effectively.

“Have I told you I love you?” Winry asked when she pulled away, grabbing Paninya by the hand and dragging her towards the wheel. “Because I really, really love you.”

“You just did, so yeah.” Paninya beamed, trotting along to keep pace. If this was how Winry reacted to the wheel, she was going to be _deafening_ when she got a look at the coaster and the gondola. Paninya was kinda glad now that they were allowed to bring friends and family tonight, before the park’s opening tomorrow. Getting kicked out of a place she’d helped build for her girlfriend breaking some eardrums with sheer scientific excitement would suck.


End file.
